Brave Heart, Thelan!
by Kaiko E. Mikkusu
Summary: A Doctor Who\5th Doctor era AU fic in which the humans are now aliens and the aliens are now humans. Specifically, Adric is now "Adrian Dirac", Nyssa is "Nyssa Tremas", Turlough is "Victor Turlough", Tegan is "Thelan of Haet'raen", and the fifth Doctor himself is now "Peter Five". Other characters may appear.
1. All started on a sunny day in Whoville

There was a planet far away in outer space. The name of this planet was Haet'raen. It was a quite peaceful planet, somewhat more advanced than Earth but not much. They did'nt have time-travel and they never did space explorations. Haet'raen was a verdant planet, with most homes being aerodynamic arcologies. The main inhabitants of Haet'raen were very acrobatic and could float. And they could sometimes teleport. One of them was Thelan. She was doing her daily parkour on the rooftop of the family arcology, but she fell off!

Thelan's eyes closed, sparkly tears flying from them. Thelan felt like she was falling down... and she propably was. On some road. On a planet far away from her own. She was Thelan of Haet'raen... and she was the main character of this story.

Peter Malcolm Gordon Five was an young cricketeer with ash-blond hair, deep blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was walking down the road home, after the last cricket play at Saint Davidson Cricket Club. He was a member of their home team, the Celeries. Actually, celery was an important item in Peter Five's life. It was his favorite food as well as a lucky item to snuggle with and to append in a room. Yep. This was Peter Five, a quintessential, somewhat naive, British gentleman.

Peter was walking down the road, and he saw something he had never seen before! A quite small, purple female in a silver juimpsuit with violet accent and a weird sci-fi belt. She had dark violet and teal speckles, with the hair to match. Peter tried to poke the small female with his cricketing bat (not a cricket bat, that's a ATLA-style monster that's half cricket and half bat.) and she stirred and woke up, revealing big, bright green eyes with black sclerae.

The small female said: Where am I? Who are you strange...

And the blond cricketeer responded: Well, you're currently in Whoville Town. And my name is Peter Malcolm Gordon Five! Cricketeer, hearthrob, and natural-born leader. Pleased to meet you. - and he handed the small female an hand.

And the small female responded: Well... I'm Thelan and I'm from planet Haet'raen. And this looks nothing like it! Do I have no way to go back?

And Peter responded: Well we'd sure go find a way.

Peter's colleague and somewhat-rival was an Eastern European guy named Anthony Tremas. He was a somewhat middleaged guy - he was already in his late fourties when Peter had joined the Cricketing League aged 18, and was now somewhat in his fifties.

A long time ago, Anthony Tremas had married a lady named Latasha back in Traken Village. They had a lovely daughter - with perfect chestnut curls and really icy, greenish-blue eyes. She had really pale skin, peppered with quite a few orangish freckles, and princessly rosy cheeks and lips. Latasha died in childbirth giving birth to her. The daughter was then known under the name of Nyssa. Around that time, Anthony started cricketing away, and moved to Whoville when Nyssa was no more than six. Anthony started dating a wealthy socialite named Kassandra, a somewhat mean and snooty lady. Some people said Kassandra was even a gold-digger!

And well, recently Anthony Tremas started acting strangely – He started calling himself "the Master", wearing all-black velvet getups with capes, killed Kassandra (blaming it on the butler) and trying to make complex plans for world domination. Nyssa was a bit weirded out but mostly brave and wanted to see his father back to normalty. She felt a bit shy, and she was just a teenager.

Nyssa Tremas was hanging out in the cricket fields, watching her father plotting with a bat, and then her father ate the bat's head off and walked back inside. Nyssa rolled her eyes at her father. Or whoever possessed him, because Nyssa was sure her real father won't have done anything like that!

And so on, Nyssa saw something – or rather someone – at the tail-end of her vision, someone Nyssa knew quite a bit was on the road to the cricket center!

And guess who it was?

Well, of course, it was her father's cricketing rival, Peter Five, often nicknamed "Princess Fivey" by the cricketing fandom. Peter and Nyssa got along quite well and did'nt really have much of an age difference (Peter was closer in age to Nyssa than to her father).

Just that now, along with him, there was a newer, floating purple-skinned friend.

Nyssa got up and said "Hi!" to them. Peter "Hi"-ed back to Nyssa. Nyssa swallowed her spit and then said "Peter, who is that?" Peter responded: "Nyssa, this is Thelan, Thelan, this is Nyssa." Nyssa then asked: "Thelan, where are you from?" and Thelan rebutted: "I'm from planet Haet'raen and want to get back." Peter then coughed a lil bit and then said: "I decided she'll stay with me for a while." Nyssa: "Well, I'll stay with you two too. Peter, you're now the only person I know and trust, right?" and then blushed a little bit. Peter: "Right, you don't have many friends your age since you're a bit shy and emotionless… in a good way, of course!"

And so the trio walked back to Peter's apartment. It was mainly beige with some red and green accents. A lot of celery plants as well as cricket memorabilia. Peter has lived there by himself since he turned 18. Nyssa turned to Thelan and said: "This is where Peter lives. I think you'd get there well. I've been in there a lot already and even slept here a few times!" Thelan rebutted: "We did'nt have anything like that on Haet'raen!" Peter and Nyssa then walked Thelan around for a nice tour of the house.


	2. The arrival of Adrian Dirac

Thelan was sleeping, floating above Nyssa's bed in their first day of sleeping together. Yes, because the two of them clearly clicked immediately so well. Thelan yawned and stirred a little bit, almost as the same time Nyssa did – the air on this planet was so good!

The sun was rising up here on Whoville, the birds cooing in perfect formation. Nyssa's chestnut eyelashes fluttered from behind her eyemask. Nyssa woke up to find Thelan napping above the bed in a curling formation. Thelan sent a fickle bolt of teal energy to tickle Nyssa's nose, and promptly the teenager responded: "Wha! Thelan! Stop you're tickling me!" she giggled a bit (but only a little) and then she got down her side of the bed, and put a pair of dark purple velvet nightshoes with white fluffy trim. Thelan said: "Nys, what about we prepare up together?" and made a little teal air swirling with one of her hands. Nyssa was fascinated to learn stuff about this Thelan and the culture of Heat'raen.

In fact, Heat'raen-ites did not have spaghetti with celery and beige sauce, yet it was Peter Five's favorite food and they'd just had it last dinner! Yummy yummy food.

Nyssa put on a light pink frilly shirt with white trims, a dark purple poodle shirt with images of cartoony animals in it, black tights with fuchsia polka-dots, and red "Mary-Jane" shoes. She looked very girly and cute in that (well, she was.) and Thelan put Nyssa's hair in two braided pigtails. Nyssa then asked: "Thelan, why don't you dress up too, yourself? There are some of mine you could put on since we are the same size." Thelan reflounded: "Nys, you know how I will get to my planet back someday? And I'd take any risks. So, I will stay in my jumpsuit." And then Nyssa went: "Well well, that makes sense" and smirked. She put on jade-green eyeshadow, dark purple lipstick, and a bit of bright pink sparkly blush. And a silver tiara that Anthony Tremas gave to Nyssa when the latter was 8. "Okay I'm ready" Nyssa said. Thelan kissed Nyssa's cheek and they opened the door, walking on the corridor.

They heard Peter's voice saying from the kitchen: "Thelan! Nyssa! The waffles are ready!" Nyssa ran and Thelan floated to the kitchen, where there were perfectly bronzed waffles with cubes of butter on top, as well as cinnamon sprinkles and little twigs and leaves of celery.

Yes because Peter of course put celery in everything. What else?

Peter, Thelan, and Nyssa all ate the waffles, and then went into the dayroom, in which they all sat on a fluffy, beige leather couch, whose wood frame was painted red.

Peter coughed a bit and then told his two charges: "Thelan, Nyssa, I have a surprise for you. Well not much of a surprise, actually. Well, yesterday, right before I found Thelan lying on Logopolis Street, I put a roommate ad." T and N looked to Peter and said: "A fourth roommate?" Peter respounded: "Yeah. We're gonna be four people soon. This place is a bit far away from my hometown of Lungbarrow, so I wanted an exchange student to come here. So I went to CoordinateAd, placed my hometown's coordinates, but I was a bit clumsy entering it, entered negative coordinates instead, and now the exchange student is gonna be someone from Alzarius!" Thelan and Nyssa went "Huh?" at about the same time. Peter furrowed his brows and then went "I did'nt even KNEW a town named Alzarius even EXISTED!"

As soon as Peter finished pronouncing the word "Existed", Peter, Thelan, and Nyssa all felt a bit of fervor down their spines, Thelan and Nyssa's eyes bulging away a bit as they hugged. The door seemed to creak a bit as someone was thumping their hands on the door. "Huh" – Peter's eyes rolled – "The roommate must have arrived."

Peter opened the door of his home. On the other side there was a boy the same age as Nyssa or slightly younger than her. Also only slightly shorter. His skin was somewhat swarthy (darker than Nyssa's but paler than Peter's), his hair and eyes both a deep coffee-brown, hair worn in a straight, messy-ish bowlcut that was longer on the back. He had some salmon-pink tint to his nose and cheeks. He was wearing a long-sleeved lime green shirt, a buttoned-up yellow vest with red trimmings and blue buttons over it. A blue star badge was pinned upon the vest. His pants and boots were the same exact color as his shirt, but his boots had red soles. He wore an yellow belt with a red buckle, which also had blue stars handpainted on it, as well as blue initials "A. D." His clothing overall looked a bit like pajamas.

The young boy coughed a bit and then said: "I'm Adrian Dirac, your new roommate. And you must be legendary cricket player, Peter Fivey!" Peter respounded: "Yes, yes I am. Please to meet you." Peter helped Adrian pack down stuff into his apartment flat. Most of it was in Adrian's green backpack with red accents, but he also brought a silver travelcase with the CoordinateAd logo on it. Adrian said "Woah! It's so cool! I've seen nothing like it before!" Peter then went: "Well, there are also two other roommates with us, they arrived just yesterday." Adrian: "Cool! Who are they?" Peter: "Well Adrian, now I will present them to you. Thelan! Nyssa! This is Adrian!"

And thus, Thelan and Nyssa both got up from the couch and shook Adrian's hand. Nyssa shook it gently, while Thelan shook it quite dizzily and vigorously. "I can TASTE maths!" Adrian exclaimed when his hand was shook by the stronger female. "Whoa, is that an alien?"

Thelan then swirled around the room and behind Adrian and said: "YEAH! My name is Thelan and I come from Heat'raen but I don't know how to get back." A: "Why do you speak-" T: "I have built-in translators, of course. And who even said anyone in this fic is actually speaking English?" N: "Her translators can also break the 4th wall apparently" and then she winked, a glitter from her eyeshadow flying away in the cartoony shape of a yellow five-pointed star, if just for half a minute. Adrian blushed. "You must be Nyssa then!" Nyssa respounded: "Yeah, that's my name." Nyssa and Adrian then hugged a bit making Thelan a bit jealous. A single teardrop sweated from Peter's forehead. Things were certainly going to be fun with those three around!


End file.
